


One Mine, One Team

by Ambercreek



Category: Tenkai Knights
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenkai Knights keep getting ambushed by the Currupted and it's starts to wear them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wouldn't be a call to Quarton if it wasn't for the Corrupted. But this.. this was just a nightmare. Maybe even something similar to a horror movie even. They got ambushed by the Corrupted and didn't have enough time to react. They were outnumbered and with no battle plan. There was no chance of them winning.

They didn't even notice them starting to attack, and when they did, it was far too late. They lost half of the Corekai troops in minutes and the Knights didn't know what to do.

The Knights were able to draw back the corrupted troops by the skin of there teeth. Beag was able to get the rest of the surviving Corekai troops out of the area. Everyone was horribly exhausted and they all had to get back to Earth as quickly as they could.

Chooki grunted as he tried to pull himself from the ground. A blast shot hit through his armor and could feel himself starting to bleed. It felt like it was already starting staining his suit.

"Lydendor where you!?" A voice called to him. But Chooki could only hear a muffled sound, completely worn down from the fight and felt himself grow and unable to focus on anything. The whole look of Quarton began to blur in his vision and the glimpse of blue armor was all he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Chooki could smell when he regain consciousness many hours later was the herbal scent of peppermint and lemon. Feeling an ever so familiar not-so-soft couch under him. The only explanation for it was he was back on Earth and in Mr. White's shop.

The knight cracked an eye open and waiting for everything to adjust before opening up the other one. The lights in the room were dim, and from the direction, Chooki was laying. He was able to get a good look at the window, noticing that it was starting to get dark.

He didn't even try to pull himself into a sitting position. Remembering about his injuries and not wanting to make the damage even worse. So he just sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

"Good to see you're awake, Chooki." The yellow knight jumped at the sudden voice. He turned his head to see standing the door was Guren. So that made him relax again.

Guren pushed himself from the doorway and moved over to Chooki.

"You scared all of us back there." He added. He helped the yellow knight move and shifted the pillow so Chooki could sit up and have his back resting on the pillow.

The Red Knight proceeded to take a seat on the table.

Chooki cheeks redden in embarrassment. He wanted to say something but found that the only thing he could do was turning his head to look away from the other. Having his eyes fixated on his lap, and used his noninjured arm to rub the back of his neck.

Guren reached out and rest a hand on the other knight's shoulder.

"Hey, it's not your fault, it was the Corrupted."

Almost as if it was planned, two other heads soon popped around the doorway. Both faces in shock, seeing Chooki awake and practically leap in joy into the room. Ceylan wore a wide grin and Toxas just smiled softly, both glad to see that their friend was okay.

"Good to see that you finally came around. You had us scared to death!" Toxas started. "Be glad that Ceylan found you when he did." Chooki knew that Toxas meant well, but it didn't make him feel any better about everything.

Though he's happy to know that they cared about him, but being all close friends, it didn't seem like any shocker.

Guren stood up from the table. "I better find Mr. White, Toxsa can you get Chooki some clean bandages?" That got a groan from the green knight.

"Why do I have to play the role of nurse!" Toxsa mumbled as he slumped his shoulders as he and Guren left the room.

Now it left Chooki and Ceylan The room seemed to be filled with awkwardness, the two were very unsettled by all the tension.

Ceylan calmly walked over and sat down on the table, still not saying a single word.

He sighed and looked at Chooki, giving him a wide smile.

Before any of them could get a word in, Mr. White, Guren, and Toxsa stepped back into the room.

"Hey, Mr. White," Chooki spoke, voice sounded rough and lack of energy. "So is he good enough to go home? Toxsa asked.

"He is good enough for him to walk around freely, unfortunately, it would probably be a bit too dangerous for him to go home," he started.

Ceylan bit the inside of his cheek. As Mr. White continued.

"Assuming that his parents would panic. Perhaps he should stay at one of your home's. It would only be for the night."

"He can stay with me," Ceylan said, a bit too quickly to jump on the offer. No one saw it as a rash decision though, so no one said anything. Everyone knew how terrified and worried the blue knight has been since he found Chooki's unconscious body.

"I mean of course, if that is okay with him." Ceylan shrunk back after the comment. He felt bad for just rushing into the offer head first, without even thinking about how the other would feel about it.

God he's just continued to embarrass himself right now. He hopes no one can feed off his energy.

Chooki looked at the group and gazed over to Ceylan. Giving him a soft grin. The blue knight swore that Chooki's smile could give you diabetes just from looking at it. But he knew that smile was enough of a confirmation and the closes thing he could get to a 'yes' without speaking.

Chooki brought up his dad's contact in his phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Chooki where are you? It's a bit late don't you think?" Came the voice on the other end.

"Sorry dad, I'm at my friend Ceylan's house and just calling to tell you I'm spending the night."

There was a long pause on the other end. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Ceylan felt like he was going to be sick from all the tension.

"Well it is the weekend so I will allow it, just make sure to inform me earlier okay?"

"Sure thing dad, bye."

"Love you Chooki."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewriting old fanfictions and i want to die.


End file.
